Mar de estrellas
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Captain Swan. AU. Emma vuelve a Storybrooke después de un tiempo para ver al hijo de David y Mary Margaret, su hermana (actualmente embarazada). Allí, por accidente, conoce a Killian un hombre que parece decidido a filtear con ella cada vez que se ven. Y Emma jamás admitirá que el sentimiento es mutuo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Once Upon a Time o me pertenece.

Este es un AU moderno, donde todos los personajes de la serie son personas normales. También tiene Captain Swan. En un principio iba a ser un One shot pero salió tan largó que lo dividí en tres partes; está es la primera.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **Mar de estrellas.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Emma se siente un poco extraña cuando sale de su escarabajo amarillo y pisa Storybrooke después de tantos años. Sabe que no han sido tantos pero después de acomodarse a vivir en Boston su pueblo natal le parece mucho más pequeño que antes y más encantador que nunca.

El hogar, se dice, siempre despierta esos sentimientos.

Con pasos ligeros llega a al apartamento de su hermana—Mary Margaret—y de su esposo David, que es como un hermano mayor para ella. Llama a la puerta y espera paciente a que le abran y en menos de un minuto tiene a su hermana mayor abrazándola con entusiasmo, estrujándola como si no se hubieran visto en años.

Lo que le hace gracia porque apenas hace un mes que se vieron por última vez. Emma supone que verse durante un fin de semana no le resultó suficiente ni satisfactorio a su hermana.

—¡Emma! —exclama con alegría Mary Margaret, apenas dejándole espacio para respirar—. Me alegra tanto que hayas venido.

—¿Cómo no iba a venir a ver a mi sobrino? —le pregunta mientras se separa para tocarle a Mary Margaret el estómago abultado—. ¡Cielo santos! Estás más grande que la última vez.

Mary Margaret rueda los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Muy amable, Emma.

Emma sonríe y pasa dentro del apartamento para saludar a David—que está haciendo el almuerzo—y le abraza antes de intercambiar pequeñas historias amenas. Después pasan a las conversaciones que le obligan a quedarse con ellos—en el apartamento—el tiempo que vaya a pasar en el pueblo, hablan de que quieren comprar una casa para el bebé y Emma les dice que va a quedarse hasta que nazca el bebé y un poco más.

Mary Margaret y David están tan entusiasmados que Emma no puede evitar contagiarse un poco de ese entusiasmo también. Al fin y al cabo la familia es así, se dice con alegría.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Emma sale con Mary Margaret y David al supermercado para comprar postres. A su hermana se le han antojado natillas y no hay quien le diga no a una embaraza con antojos, sobre todo si es una experta en tiro con arco.

Emma aún recuerda ir a las competiciones de su hermana y gritar emocionada cada vez que daba en el blanco.

Hablan de ir a _Granny´s_ e invitar a todo el mundo porque Emma tiene que reencontrarse con todos sin excepción. Tiene que volver a entrar en la onda del pueblo y u ritmo de vida. Pero sobre todo tiene que hablar con Ahsley y Aurora, que estaban esperando unos preciosos bebés como su hermana.

—Por no hablar de que Regina está saliendo con Robin— le informa David una vez llegan al supermercado—. Nunca me lo hubiera esperado.

Emma asiente y trata de imaginar a Regina con Robin, el mismo hombre del que había dicho—y cito palabras textuales—"apesta a bosque".

—Eso no me lo puedo perder— zanja con una sonrisa divertida mientras Mary Margaret y David se detienen a mirar las galletas para bebés.

Adoran mirar cosas de bebés.

Emma gira la esquina de la sección de dulces—adelantándose al matrimonio Encantador (mote puesto por Regina)—y como está más pendiente de su hermana que del camino por el que anda no se sorprende mucho cuando choca contra algo. Alguien más bien. Siente textura de cuero y olor a mar antes de dar dos pasos para atrás y mirar a la persona con la que se ha chocado.

—Lo siento— susurra mientras inspecciona al desconocido que llevaba un paquete de gelatina en la mano derecha. La mano izquierda la lleva metida dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero.

—No es culpa tuya, preciosa— le dice con una sonrisa encantadora—. No todo el mundo puede evitar querer abrazarme.

Emma alza una ceja exceptiva y ríe suavemente.

—Me temo que conmigo no te funcionará eso. No estoy tan desesperada.

El desconocido con olor a mar hace una pequeña mueca y Emma está más segura que nunca de no haberlo visto en su vida. Recordaría haberle conocido al fin y al cabo se había criado en el pueblo y había jugado con cada uno de los niños que rondaban su edad, machacándolos a todos cuando jugaban a espadas.

—Eso ya lo veremos encanto— susurra antes de giñarle el ojo coquetamente.

Emma rueda los ojos y reprime la sonrisa que intenta salir a sus labios sin permiso. No sabe porqué pero algo en aquel hombre le hace querer jugar a ese tonto juego de cortejo tan embriagador.

El desconocido ríe un poco y se marcha en dirección a la caja, dejando a Emma sola con sus pensamientos y la pregunta inacabada sobre su identidad. Aunque tampoco es como si le importara mucho.

—¿Emma? —pregunta Mary Margaret tras su espalda—. Mira que galletas más adorables.

Emma sonríe y desplaza los pensamientos sobre el hombre con olor a mar y chaqueta de cuero a otro lugar de su cerebro, centrándose en las galletas con forma de ositos que David y Mary Margaret sostienen como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Y tal vez, para ellos, en ese momento lo es.

* * *

Están cenando en _Granny´s_ y Emma no puede creer que Ruby y el Doctor Whale estén juntos—bueno, un poco sí—y tampoco puede evitar sorprenderse al ver a Regina con Robin. No es que no crea que hacen bueno pareja, es solo que jamás creyó poder ver a Regina tan radiante y eso, en cierta forma, le hace querer sonreír aún más porque están realmente bien juntos.

Además por culpa de su hermana y David siente una irremediable atracción a los finales felices.

También se alegra de ver a Elsa, su mejor amiga desde siempre. Se cuentan mil y una historias sobre lo que han hecho y Elsa le cuenta que su hermana Anna y Kristoff se van a casar. Emma no se sorprende mucho de la noticia, era algo que se veía venir desde que Grand Pabbie—el padre adoptivo de Kristoff—incluyó a Anna en la foto familiar que hacían todos los años.

Emma le promete a Anna que irá a la boda y también promete acompañar a su hermana a sus clases de preparación al parto del día siguiente. Aunque el nombre de las clases le pone los vellos de punta.

* * *

Pasa una semana desde que Emma decidiera volver a Storybrooke temporalmente y ya se siente más cómoda que nunca. Ese día va a casa de Regina para cuidar de Henry, el hijo adoptivo de Regina, porque el hijo de Robin (Roland) está resfriado y Regina a prometido cuidar de él hasta que Robin termine su trabajo. Es el guardabosque del pueblo.

¿Quién iba a decir que la alcaldesa podía salir con alguien tal humilde?

Emma se lleva a Henry a dar un paseo mientras el chico le cuenta sobre las historias que esta bocetando. Henry quiere ser escritor de mayor y siempre le enseña sus cuentos a Emma porque tiene una conexión—o algo así suele decirle—y Emma lo escucha y le sonríe continuamente. Porque sí, sí están un poco conectados.

A veces Emma piensa que no le importaría tener un hijo como Henry—si es que alguna vez se le ocurre tener uno—.

Van al castillo de Henry, situado cerca del mar, y Emma respira el océano con una sonrisa. El agua salada siempre le calma y le ayuda a pesar aunque no exista ninguna razón para ello.

Se sienta con Henry a leer los esquemas y fragmentos que ha escrito, preguntando y escuchando tan atentamente que Henry se sonroja a veces. Cuando llevan un rato y han dejado de lado las historias Emma le pregunta a Henry si quiere tomar algo.

—Chocolate caliente con canela— responde automáticamente.

—Lo suponía chico.

Es en ese camino cuando Emma vuelve a encontrarse con el hombre de cuero y mar. Esta apoyado en una pared—con la mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo y una bebida en la otra—hablando con un hombre que lleva un gorro de lana rojo y una chica rubia vestida de verde.

Emma pasa con Henry delante de ellos con pasos firmes, mirando de reojo al hombre desconocido que no tarda en devolverle la mirada. Y Emma está segura de que nadie nunca le ha mirado tan intensamente. En el buen sentido, aunque nunca (hasta ese momento) había sabido que existía un buen sentido para mirar intensamente a alguien.

—Buenos días— le dice con una sonrisa ladeada y el desparpajo más encantador de toda la costa al mismo tiempo que le hace lo que parece una inclinación pasada de siglo.

—Gelatina— responde Emma a modo de saludo tratando de no sonreírle demasiado y el hombre ríe.

Ríe de una forma que a Emma no le desagrada. Y eso es realmente peligroso y debe tener cuidado con él desconocido.

—Si vas a llamarme así entonces yo también puedo ponerte un mote— replica con los hombros relajados y esa (encantadora) sonrisa que suele dedicarle.

Emma le encara con diversión y alza una ceja expectante, retándolo con ese simple hecho. Y algo le dice a Emma que no es un hombre de rechazar retos.

—Sorpréndeme— le reta con un tono que por nada del mundo ha sido coqueto. Ni lo más mínimo.

El hombre sonríe de tal forma que hace a Emma pensar en un músico de Rock, luego se separa de la pared y camina hasta ella con pasos firmes y elegantes. Hace tiempo que Emma no ve a un hombre andar así, de hecho no creé haber visto a ningún hombre andar así (de la forma en la que él lo hace). Cuero y mar se queda a menos de medio metro de su cuerpo antes de hablar y Emma sabe que va a tener que buscarle otro nombre mental.

—Creo que llamaré _Eala_ — zanja finalmente y Emma siente que las cejas se le van arriba, al nacimiento del pelo.

—¿Eaqué? —pregunta pero cuero y mar solo sonríe.

—Lo siento amor, pero vas a tener que esperar a nuestra siguiente cita para saberlo.

Emma cruza los brazos sobre su torso con la duda y la curiosidad pintada en el rostro.

—¿Siguiente cita? ¿Y cuándo ha sido la primera? Creo que me la he perdido.

Cuero y mar finge una pequeña ofensa antes de explicarle (gesticulando con la mano derecha) el transcurso de las citas como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y Emma jura dos veces—en su cabeza—que no le parece encantadoramente descarada la forma de ligar que tiene.

—En el supermercado, por supuesto.

Emma sonríe aún sin quererlo y niega suavemente con la cabeza. A él le siguen brillando los ojos mientras le habla y Emma no puede evitar dejarse llevar un poco. Solo un poco.

Se gira y toma la mano de Henry con soltura, a penas dirigiéndole miradas en el proceso. Pero sabe que él—cuero y mar—no deja de mirarla ni un solo instante, como si fuera un tipo de espejismo a punto de desvanecerse.

—Nos vemos _Eala_ — dice mientas Emma se aleja con Henry con una sonrisa que le sabe dulce.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

* * *

Ir a la biblioteca con Regina nunca fue algo que Emma pensó vivir, pero claro si añades necesidades tales como: Henry necesita información para un trabajo del colegio y la necesidad del matrimonio Encantador de leer todos los libros de bebés; es normal que se encontrara en la biblioteca del pueblo con Regina.

Regina—con su don natural para la maternidad—acompaña a Mary Margaret y a David a la sección de bebés, explicándoles una y mil cosas por el camino. Henry sonríe orgulloso y Emma desearía poder decirles a los chicos de instituto que coronaron a Regina como la Reina Malvada lo equivocados que están. Lo equivocado que estuvieron.

Regina es una gran persona. Con sus defectos y virtudes, como todos, pero una gran persona a fin de cuentas.

Emma camina con Henry hasta la mesa de Belle, la bibliotecaria, una chica sumamente brillante que pudiendo estar en cualquier lugar prefirió elegir permanecer en Storybrooke.

—Hola Belle— saluda Henry con entusiasmo y Belle le devuelva una sonrisa igual de entusiasta.

—¿Por qué libros vienes hoy, Henry?

Henry hace una pequeña mueca de pesar.

—Me temo que necesito libros para el colegio. Tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre las formas de orientación anteriores al GPS. Muy anteriores, casi de la Edad de Piedra y esas cosas.

Belle ríe, entre divertida y comprensiva, y le señala el pasillo correspondiente.

—Allí, en los estantes dos y tres.

—Gracias— susurra Henry antes de esfumarse entre las estanterías.

Emma aprovecha para hablar con Belle un poco más, porque desde que ha llegado no ha oído más que rumores inciertos sobre ella y está un poco preocupada.

—¿Es cierto lo que he oído? —pregunta de golpe y sabe por el gesto de Belle que sabe a lo que se refiere.

Seguramente se lo preguntan mucho.

—¿Lo de Gold?

Emma asiente.

—Sí, es cierto. Estamos saliendo juntos— luego, con una sonrisa pequeña y radiante agrega—. Es una buena persona Emma y lo quiero de verdad.

—Pues enhorabuena, supongo.

Belle sonríe encantadoramente.

—Gracias.

Emma busca con la mirada a Henry una vez la conversación deriva a temas más a menos importantes y lo encuentra fuera del grupo de estanterías. Mira a Belle con la ceja alzada y esta enseguida se pone en pie para ayudarla a buscar a Henry. No es el típico chico que incumple la promesa que le hizo a su madre de terminar el trabajo.

Sin embargo si es el típico chico que se escaparía en busca de aventuras.

Lo encuentra una estantería más a la izquierda y al fondo del todo acompañado por cuero y mar. Emma siente una fugaz sensación de alivio mezclada con unas incomprensibles ganas de gritarle a cuero y mar. Corrección, comprensibles.

¿Qué hacía hablando con Henry?

Cuero y mar saca otro libro de la estantería—siempre con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—y Henry lo toma con curiosidad.

—Aquí salen las estrellas más importantes— le explica— junto al astrolabio eran el GPS del pasado.

Emma se aclara la garganta al mismo tiempo que Henry deja escapar un sonido de admiración. Cuero y mar alza la mirada hasta ella con una sonrisa encantadora que le llega hasta los ojos.

— _Eala_.

—Gelatina— replica.

—Emma mira el GPS del pasado— Henry se acerca a Emma triunfante, alzando el libro para que Emma vea las ilustraciones.

Emma toma el libro con cuidado.

—Impresionante chico.

—Te pega— suelta de pronto cuero y mar. Emma lo mira con una ceja alzada.

—¿El qué?

—Emma, va bien contigo.

Emma rueda los ojos y trata de no sonreír.

—Y a ti te pega acosador.

Cuero y mar hace una mueca de dolor, como si Emma le hubiera atravesado el pecho sin piedad.

—Eso ha dolido amor.

Mete la mano derecha en el otro bolsillo de la chaqueta y camina hasta ellos con tranquilidad. Le hace una ligera inclinación de cabeza a Belle y Emma puede ver en los ojos de su amiga que cuero y mar es un conocido.

—Señora Gold— dice con un tono divertido y Belle rueda los ojos de una forma realmente graciosa.

—Jones— responde Belle sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Cuero y mar—apellidado Jones—sonríe un poco más antes de caminar hacia la salida de las estanterías. Antes de llegar al final gira sobre sus talones y clava fugazmente su mirada en Emma antes de dirigirse a Henry.

—Si sigues interesado en el tema puedo echarte una mano.

Emma cruza los brazos en forma defensiva y da un paso por delante de Henry. Siempre le había costado confiar en la gente.

—¿Por qué crees que estas cualificado?

Jones alza una ceja y Emma sabe que nunca va a dejar de mirarla con tanta detención y cuidado, como si fuera una obra de arte. Y se siente un poco como la Venus de Praxiteles, siendo expuesta en un templo circular para que los creyentes la venerasen en todo su esplendor.

Solo que en este caso no hay creyentes, solo es Jones.

—Fui y soy marinero— responde sin dejar de mirarla—. Además tengo un doctorado en astronomía.

Emma trata de no sonrojarse y Jones sonríe encantadoramente como si todas las cosas del mundo pudieran solucionarse así, con ella y él quedando para verse nuevamente. Y el caso—por culpa de la sonrisa—es que la idea no suena tan descabellada.

—¿Os espero en el embarcadero mañana? —Pregunta suavemente, pidiéndole permiso a Emma y presionándola un poco para que acceda. Más bien retándola porque sabe que Emma debe tener el control.

—A las cinco— acuerda Emma, decidida a tener la situación bajo control en todo momento y fijando sus ojos en Jones.

—Allí te veré cariño.

Cuero y mar Jones se marcha con pasos medidos y Emma permanece quieta en la misma posición un rato más, observando la espalda del marinero desvanecerse entre montones y montones de libros, entre páginas y páginas llenas de tinta...

Cuando ya no oye las botas de cuero cuenta hasta tres, asegurándose de todo lo que diga permanezca lejos de los oídos de cuero y mar, se gira para mirar a Belle y a Henry con rapidez.

—¿Te parece bien? —le pregunta suavemente a Henry.

—Si te hace feliz sí— responde casi automáticamente, con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro aniñado.

Emma arruga la nariz.

—¿Ayudarte con tu trabajo?

Henry ríe y extiende su mano—aún pequeña— hasta la de Emma con más perspicacia de la que debería tener teniendo en cuenta su edad.

—Soy escritor Emma, reconozco una historia cuando la veo.

* * *

Cenan en el _Granny´s_ todos juntos y Henry le guarda el secreto a Emma. No menciona que se encontró con Jones en la biblioteca—ni de camino a por un chocolate—tampoco menciona que han quedado con él mañana. Emma se lo agradece un poco, básicamente porque no sabe que es Jones y no quiere ver preocupada a Mary Margaret y a David—ni que se entere nadie—.

También influye que no quiere hacerse daño a sí misma.

Emma no suele dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos pero hay algo en Jones—en su forma de mirarla, en su sonrisa, en su voz…—que despierta una parte de su cerebro que creía olvidada: la confianza, la confianza ante alguien desconocido. Y es algo que le pone los pelos de punta.

¿Qué está pasando con ella?

Regina habla de comics con Henry y Emma sonríe al saber que los conoce todos y cada uno de ellos. Sabe de los X-men, de los Vengadores, de los Cuatro Fantásticos… se los sabe realmente bien y apenas vacila en la conversación que mantiene vívidamente con Henry sobre héroes y villanos.

Es una buena madre, se dice, y espera que su relación con Robin vaya realmente bien.

* * *

Llegan al embarcadero con cinco minutos de antelación—porque Emma quiere medir un poco el interés y las palabras de cuero y mar— y Jones ya está allí, esperando, con su chaqueta de cuero y su pose desenfada que Emma está empezando a reconocer. Habla con el hombre del gorro rojo con el que ya le vio hablar—el día del chocolate—pero en cuanto les ve sonríe y se acerca hasta ellos con entusiasmo.

—¡Por aquí _Eala_!

Emma le sigue con Henry brincando junto a su costado izquierdo e intercambian saludos cortos, concisos—porque Emma no quiere fiarse aún—. Jones les guía por los barcos acompañado por el hombre del gorro rojo, haciendo un par de comentarios ante los apuntes que Henry tomó el día anterior y respondiendo a las preguntas interminables del pequeño.

—Es el Sr. Smee —explica con un ademán de la mano cuando le pregunta por el hombre que va con ellos.

Henry alza una ceja, incapaz de creer lo que oye.

—¿Cómo en Peter Pan?

Jones asiente con una sonrisa divertida mientras el Sr. Smee se sonroja ante la sola mención del cuento.

—Igual. Exactamente igual.

Henry ríe y Emma observa la sonrisa descarada de Jones con cierto cariño.

—Entonces ¿eres el Capitán Garfio? —pregunta Emma, viendo como Jones frunce el ceño con cara de desagrado.

Casi como si le doliera, casi como si fuera algo que le han dicho muchas veces para herirle.

—Amor creo que es mejor que me llames Killian. Killian Jones— dice con una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de reverencia.

Y aunque debería a Emma no le resulta ridícula la reverencia. En él—en Killian—resulta adecuada de cierta forma.

—Emma Swan— responde al instante y el rostro de Killian se ilumina.

—No me lo puedo creer— murmura sin dejar de sonreír—. La vida es decididamente curiosa ¿no crees?

Emma arruga la nariz con escepticismo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Killian sonríe y Emma no cree poder recordar una sonrisa tan encantadora como esa. Está llena de sentimientos y sinceridad solo para ella, como si fuera la única persona a la que Killian quisiera abrir su corazón.

Resulta alarmante pero una parte de su cerebro siente que no es algo tan malo. Todo el mundo necesita alguien en quien confiar y Killian no parecía tan diferente a ella, de hecho Emma estaba segura de poder encontrar más de tres similitudes entre ellos y no sabía si espantarse ante esa idea o permanecer en el sitio justo donde estaba.

Hay decisiones realmente difíciles.

— _Eala_ — explica finalmente— significa cisne.

Emma no puede evitar dejar escapar una risa suave y una sonrisa.

—¿En qué idioma? ¿En klingot?

Killian hace un gesto casual con la mano, como si estuviera explicando la cosa más obvia del mundo y no se ofende ni por un segundo ante las preguntas—el tono más bien—de Emma.

—Del irlandés, por supuesto.

Emma sacude la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y Killian la observa con piropos mudos en cada pigmento de color que forman sus iris.

Se paran ante un barco precioso, un velero de proporciones considerables tan cariñosamente cuidado que parece nuevo. La madera brilla y las velas son tan blancas como las nubes del cielo y Emma puede oler el amor, ver el amor y tocar el amor dedicado al barco con tanta claridad cómo puede hacerlo con el amor de David y Mary Margaret.

—Bienvenidos al Jolly Roger— anuncia Killian orgulloso mientras sube al barco por la pasarela extendida.

—¡Es un barco pirata! —exclama Henry lleno de emoción y sube corriendo la barandilla para saltar a cubierta.

Emma sube poco después, admirando el barco con cuidado, observando los años en la madera.

—¿De verdad se llama así? —pregunta tras unos minutos.

Killian sonríe.

—De tanto bromear al final se ha quedado con ese nombre. Pero es una gran chica y no se queja— explica mientras acaricia un pasamano distraídamente.

Emma está a punto de preguntar pero se da cuenta de que no es algo que se cuente fácilmente. Es algo complicado como su colgante y su escarabajo amarillo. Y Killian quiere a ese barco tanto que Emma teme por un momento referirse al barco como un mero objeto.

Porque hay cosas que no son meros objetos y ella lo sabe, lo entiende, pero no esperaba que nadie más pudiera comprenderlo.

No esperaba un Killian Jones en su vida.

Pasan el resto de la tarde en cubierta, sentados en unas sillas y mesas plegables que el Sr. Smee ha colocado para todos. Comen un poco y ayudan a Henry con su tarea hasta que esta está casi totalmente formada, hablan sobre muchas cosas y cuentan historias sobre estrellas. Henry se entusiasma, Emma se deja y Killian le sonríe como un personaje de cuento.

Es algo a lo que se podría acostumbrar.

Al final de la velada—que ha durado más de lo esperado—Killian, tan descarado como el mar, invita a Emma a pasarse por el barco otra vez. A pasarse por el barco todas las veces que quiera.

Emma le sonríe tentativamente, deja escapar una respuesta ambigua y se marcha con Henry con paso firmes con la voz de Killian diciendo: _"a tus ordenes mi lady"._

Y aunque una voz en su cabeza le dice que se aleje algo dentro de su corazón no quiere alejarse. Porque Killian se parece un poco a ella, se dice, porque les ha enseñado el barco pero no les ha dejado pasar, nos les ha enseñado su construcción interna. Exactamente como ella hace con las personas nuevas que llegan a su vida—como hace con casi todas las personas—.

Solo la fachada, nunca el interior, y siente que Killian podría entender hasta el más mínimo gesto de su rostro.

 _Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte, espero que la disfrutéis.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

Mary Margaret se da cuenta de que paso algo dos días después de que fuera al barco de Killian con Henry. Se da cuenta porque mientras compran Emma no para de echar miradas pequeñas a la calle de los postres, también lo hacen cuando van de camino a tomar un chocolate caliente o cuando pasan cerca de la biblioteca.

Emma no es obvia en lo que hace pero Mary Margaret es buena siguiendo rastros y hay algo dentro de Emma—una idea, una sensación, un suceso—que está dejando un rastro a seguir. Además es su hermana y Mary Margaret la conoce realmente bien. Al fin y al cabo fue ella quien le puso nombre.

—¿Me vas a decir que pasa? —pregunta finalmente mientras doblan la ropa y David prepara la cena.

Emma la mira rápidamente, midiendo sus opciones, hasta que finalmente deja escapar una pequeña confesión.

—Solo pienso sobre algo.

Mary Margaret la mira con una ceja alzada y Emma se siente un poco como una niña de nuevo. Sabe que David también sospecha algo y que en cuanto crea que ese algo—al que aún no pone cuerpo—le haga daño saltará sobre lo que quiera que sea.

Y es estúpido y tierno al mismo tiempo.

—Vais a ser unos padres geniales— dice finalmente.

Mary Margaret sonríe suavemente.

—Gracias, viniendo de ti significa mucho.

Emma se muerde el labio inferior porque se siente un poco culpable. Le está ocultando a su hermana algo, algo que aún no sabe—o no quiere—catalogar. Podría ser muchas cosas o ninguna y Emma no sabe que decir. No sabe si quiera como comenzar a contárselo porque a veces no le ve ni pies ni cabeza al asunto.

—Pensaba en alguien— confiesa finalmente cuando dobla un chaleco de premamá con un pájaro azul bordado cuidadosamente. Es precioso y Emma sabe que ha sido un regalo de David.

Porque David es así de detallista.

Mary Margaret le mira expectante y Emma siente que enrojece un poco. Ve como su hermana separa los labios y se asusta porque no sabe que responder a sus preguntas porque ni siquiera puede responder a las suyas propias.

—No pienses en plan raro ni nada de eso. No es nada, es solo que me he encontrado con él un par de veces y hay... — Emma lo piensa, mide y rebusca las palabras más de dos veces antes de hablar nuevamente sin dejar de mirar los calcetines que sostiene entre sus manos—. Hay algo en él que me relaja pero no sé que es y me aterra.

Mary Margaret sonríe comprensiva y toma su mano cariñosamente, envolviéndola con todo el amor del mundo. Como si fuera lo más importante de la casa y eso le hace pensar un poco en Killian y en su barco. Un poco en Killian y su forma de mirarla como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Y es estúpido, se dice, porque no cree en los flechazos pero en esos instantes está teniendo uno con un hombre del que no sabe apenas nada y que ha visto en contadas ocasiones.

Y él sabe que nació y se crió en el pueblo, que tiene una hermana casada y embarazada, que cuida de Henry, sabe como le gusta el chocolate caliente, sabe que David es como un hermano para ella, sabe que de pequeña estaba en esgrima y que va al _Granny´s_ casi diariamente. Sabe que vive en Boston, sabe su película favorita y que juega a videojuegos con Henry, sabe en qué trabaja y sabe que adora su chaqueta roja porque fue lo primero que se compró con sus ahorros de un trabajo.

Lo sabe, sabe todo eso de la tarde del barco porque escuchó todo lo que ella y Henry decían y fue encantador. Preguntó pequeñas cosas sin presionar ni un solo instante y Emma de se dejó llevar un poco, porque Killian la miraba y escuchaba como si fuera la mejor cosa del mundo. Como si fuera el sol de su sistema planetario.

Porque le dijo _"eres como un libro abierto"_ cuando todo el mundo le decía que hablar con ella era como tratar de hacer llegar sus gritos a Rapunzel en su torre. Y porque ella le dijo _"tú y yo nos entendemos"_ con toda la sinceridad del mundo y sus ojos—los de Killian—brillaron de una forma que le hizo temblar.

Porque estaban llenos de felicidad, como si Emma hubiera sido la primera persona en años en decirle aquello. Exactamente como ella se había sentido con las pequeñas frases de Killian, aquellas frases sinceras que dejaba escapar sin segunda intenciones y que lograban desembocar el corazón de Emma.

Sin embargo, pese a que él sabe todo eso—no demasiadas cosas pero si más de lo que la mayoría de la gente llega a saber sobre ella—y de hacerle sentir todas esas cosas—compresión, energía, felicidad…—Emma apenas puede decir pequeñas cosas sobre él y se siente ridícula.

Sabe que adora a su barco y estudió astronomía, que conoce a un tal Smee y que frecuenta la biblioteca, sabe que es irlandés. Sabe que le gusta la gelatina y que casi siempre lleva la mano izquierda en el bolsillo…

Sabe que la mira como si fuera única y que su super poder jamás falla con él. Sabe que le sonreirá la próxima vez que se vean y que le invitará a salir nuevamente. Sabe que se van a volver a encontrar.

Emma aprieta los labios y mira a su hermana algo avergonzada y trata de no pensar en todo lo que está pensado. Porque son demasiadas cosas y no puede ordenarlas cuando se aglomeran contra su cerebro tan quisquillosamente.

—Ahora mismo me siento un poco tonta —confiesa y su hermana ríe y le besa la frente con cariño.

Igual a cuando eran niñas.

—Todas nos sentimos así a veces Emma, y no es malo.

Emma siente y espera que tenga razón. Le ayuda a guardar la ropa y le promete que hablaran mañana sobre el hombre porque ahora solo quiere descansar. Necesita ordenar sus ideas para poder sentirse menos torpe cuando hable a su hermana sobre Killian.

* * *

Al día siguiente se despierta temprano, más temprano que David—el Sheriff—y su hermana, que es profesora. Se despierta cuando empieza a amanecer con el irracional impulso de ir al mar. Y Emma no es de ceder a sus impulsos pero siente que lo necesita un poco y por el momento es suficiente.

Así que se viste, chaqueta roja y gorro de lana incluido y se monta el coche con una barrita energética de frutos rojos en la boca dispuesta a conducir hasta la playa. Aparca el coche y aún es temprano cuando camina hasta la orilla, solo a unos pasos del agua que ondea suavemente, dejando que sus botas se hundan un poco en la arena.

Emma sonríe un poco y se sienta en la arena aún fría con mirada ausente, viendo sin mirar a su alrededor. Es un lugar precioso.

Es entonces, mientras mira a la orilla que queda a su derecha, cuando vuelve a ver a Killian y Emma está a punto de creer en la telepatía porque en serio, ¿cómo se las apañaba para aparecer siempre cuando menos lo esperaba?

Emma se fija un poco más en Killian, que camina con el pantalón arremangado por la orilla, con las botas sobresaliendo de un macuto mal cerrado que lleva sobre el hombro izquierdo y una sudadera vieja en la que sale un leprechaun—la mano izquierda está en el bolsillo de la sudadera—. Camina acompañado de la chica rubia de pelo recogido—que lleva un vestido verde por las rodillas y una sudadera de cremallera decorada como si fuera un bosque—y recogen conchas de la orilla.

A Emma le resulta encantador verlos caminar tranquilamente por el agua recogiendo conchas como si fuera la tarea más importante del mundo. Y piensa un poco en ella y en su hermana, recogiendo flores para los pájaros.

La muchacha se agacha y toma una cocha con gesto grave antes de enseñársela a Killian con un movimiento sutil. Killian ríe, comenta algo con ella, toma la concha con cuidado y la guarda con solemnidad en una pequeña bolsa de tela pintada como una galaxia que lleva la muchacha.

Y Emma sabe que ni ella, el señor Smee o Killian son del pueblo.

Lo sabe por cómo se tratan, ellos se conocen desde hace tiempo pero no al pueblo ni a sus habitantes. Lo sabe por la forma en la que toman café—o lo que quiera que tomen—, apoyados en una pared y sin quedarse en la cafetería. No se siente cómodos del todo, se siente aún como extraños. Y Emma conoce ese sentimiento, es el mismo que le invadió cuando fue a Boston por primera vez, el mismo que le invade cuando no esta en Storybrooken.

Killian alza la mirada y la clava en ella con una sonrisa radiante que le inunda el rostro entero. Emma rueda los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, apenas escuchando el sonido de sus pasos a través del agua que se aproximan hasta ella.

—Buenos días Swan— saluda deteniéndose frente a ella con pose relajada y Emma no puede evitar admirar la naturalidad con la que se mueve por el agua.

Emma le mira durante un largo segundo antes de responder al saludo a media voz.

—Killian.

La muchacha se acerca a ellos y le sonríe a Emma. Killian la mira fugazmente antes de volver a sonreírle a Emma con descaro.

—Es Tinker…— se detiene y deja escapar una pequeña risa a modo de disculpa—. Perdón, Tinkerbell es u mote, ella se llama Bluebell Green.

—Tinker está bien, no le hagas caso a Hook.

Killian rueda los ojos y Emma puede leer en sus facciones que ese mote le molesta pero no sabría decir porqué.

—¿Hook, Smee, Tinkerbell? —Repite Emma sin poder contenerse— ¿Dónde os habéis dejado a Peter?

Tinker frunce el ceño y enroje un poco.

—¡Ni me menciones a ese tipo! En lo que respecta a mí hemos terminad…

—Se refería a la obra— explica Killian y Tinker enrojece hasta las orejas.

Emma sonríe divertida y hay algo en ellos, en su relación, que hace a Emma entender un poco más a Killian.

—¿Novios? —Pregunta aunque no sepa porque lo hace exactamente.

Killian y Tinker hacen una mueca al mismo tiempo, dejando escapar unos pisados " _¡no!_ " que les hacen verse como dos críos. Emma ríe y se siente más relajada cuando Killian le sonríe con los ojos.

—Estoy libre, por si te interesa— dice Killian casualmente cuando Tinker se lanza repentinamente al agua por una cocha con un grito que suena a las campanitas de los árboles de navidad.

Emma deja escapar una sonrisa.

—¿Y si yo no lo estoy? —Le pregunta sutilmente para tantear el terreno, para medir el interés y la sinceridad de Killian.

Killian sonríe pícaramente y se inclina un poco hacia ella, como si fuera a contarle el mayor de los secretos.

—Entonces esperaría, Swan. Esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Emma sabe entonces—con su super poder—que dice la verdad, o que al menos no está mintiendo. Lo siente en el pecho, cálido como un beso, y siente pánico ante la sinceridad de Killian pero aún así no huye, se queda.

Se queda porque quiere hacerlo y porque no siente tanto pánico realmente. Se queda porque él sigue ahí, mirándola como mira al mar.

Emma entrelaza sus dedos sobre las rodillas antes de hablar, antes de ser consciente de que habla.

—Estoy libre, tranquilo.

Killian sonríe aún más, feliz, y Emma piensa que le encanta esa forma de sonreír que tiene, sincera y descarada. Una sonrisa a la que está empezando a acostumbrarse de forma inesperada. Como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Tinker—a un metro de distancia—continúa cogiendo conchas y Killian no deja de observarla cuidadosamente, memorizando cada juego de luz en su pelo. Emma lo mira, ve el aleteo de sus pestañas cuando entrecierra los ojos con una duda y sonríe al verlo mover nervioso su mano derecha—como si tratara de capturar las palabras que se le escapan—. Algo dentro de ella—la vena llena de dudas que la empuja a ser precavida—se adormece y sus labios se abren por voluntad propia, incontrolables y salvajes.

—Sí— responde y puede ver como una chispa salta dentro del pecho de Killian al mismo tiempo que algo aletea en su propio estómago— me apetece ir a desayunar.

Killian se adelanta un poco, dejando el agua atrás y adentrándose en tierra firme. Adentrándose en el espacio de Emma, en su mundo y en su vida sin que Swan lo hubiera esperado. Aunque eso es algo que define a las grandes cosas: llegan sin que las pida—o cuando no te atreves a pedirlas en voz alta—y se plantan frente a ti hasta que ya no puedes imaginar un _"y si no"._

Hasta que lo único que llega a tu mente es un: esto está bien.

—¿Es una cita? —Pregunta al mismo tiempo que el romper de las olas y Emma sonríe coquetamente, fijando sus ojos en los de Jones.

—Solo si no la estropeas.

Killian asiente—sonriente—y le prometa a Emma sin abrir la boca que no estropeará la cita. Le promete que intentará no estropear nada entre ellos y que se esforzara para que no se arrepienta. Porque Emma no tiene que arrepentirse de creer, vivir y ser feliz. No tiene que arrepentirse de confiar en él.

Emma lo creé, lo sabe,—lo siente al respirar, entre las costillas, los pulmones y el corazón—y es más que suficiente para que anden hasta la primera cafetería que encuentren sin preguntar nada más porque no es necesario. Tinker les despide con una sonrisa de duende en la playa—agitando una mano llena de pulseras que suenan como campanitas—y Killian le dice un fraternal: _"ten cuidado hadita"_ que hace a Emma creer un poco más en él.

Porque de eso van las cosas ¿no?, de fe, confianza, cosas bonitas y polvo de hada.

Tinker rueda los ojos teatralmente ante el mote y le lanza un corte de mangas cariñoso que hace reír a Emma y a Killian casi al mismo tiempo.

—Es una pequeña salvaje— le comenta cuando caminan por la arena hasta el escarabajo amarillo que divisan en la distancia.

—Parece simpática— comenta Emma observando como Tinker, en la lejanía de la orilla, examina más conchas.

—Lo es.

Emma mira el perfil de Killian durante un segundo antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Por qué cochas y Tinkerbell?

Killian ríe y Emma casi juraría que se ha puesto un poco colorado. Jones la mira con diversión en los ojos antes de hablar y Emma se siente como una niña pequeña contando secretos en la casa de un árbol.

—Cuando estornuda suena como una campanita— confiesa señalando con la cabeza al lejano punto que es Tinker—, además su nombre significa algo muy parecido.

Emma sonríe y asiente porque Killian parece bueno eligiendo nombres—o a menos acertando con lo de Swan—.

—Te entiendo, a mi hermana le decíamos (aún le decimos) Snow White porque es alérgica a las manzanas y tiene un príncipe encantador.

—Eso es entrañable amor.

Emma se encoge de hombros y se pregunta como hace Killian para que abra su pasado ante él tan fácilmente. A Emma le gustaría pensar que es porque aún tiene sueño o porque el cielo aún no es del todo azul pero sabe que no es ninguna de esas cosas. Es algo dentro de ella y Killian.

—Con las conchas se puede hacer pintura— le comenta cuando casi han llegado al coche—. A Tink le gusta la pintura de cochas.

Emma sonríe, comprensiva, y sostiene las llaves del escarabajo en la mano.

—Es un poco a cuando mi hermana me obliga a recoger flores para los pájaros.

Él deja escapar una risa y Emma reprime el impulso—a duras penas—de repetir lo entiendo cada vez que Killian separa los labios y trata de esconder la certeza que aletea en sus mejillas sobre que Killian siempre la entenderá también.

No es una niña, se dice, no puede creer en esas cosas.

Se montan en el coche y Killian sonríe, examinando e vehículo con el permiso escrito en el rostro. Emma se encoge de hombros—dejando que el escarabajo amarillo diga pequeños detalles de ella como el _Jolly Roger_ lo dice de Killian—y arranca el coche. Emma no siente que estén invadiendo su espacio y es algo que le hace sentir bien.

Llegan a una cafetería cercana al puerto que suelen frecuentar los pescadores y se acercan a la barra a pedir café, esquivando a los marineros que toman contundentes desayunos.

—Buenos días Ariel —saluda Killian cuando una muchacha pelirroja se gira para tomarle nota.

—Tiempo sin verte pirata— responde con una sonrisa mientras le hace un gesto para que se siente en la barra— ¿Traes compañía?

— _Aye_ , es Emma Swan.

Emma le estrecha la mano a Ariel y esta le sonríe con entusiasmo, dándole la bienvenida a la cafetería—decorada como si fuera un barco—. Por el acento—y porque no recuerda haberla visto antes—Emma sabe que no es de Storybrooke y no puede evitar preguntarse que ve la gente en aquel pequeño pueblo de Maine.

Que sí, es encantador, pero no hay casi nada—excepto la gente y su colorida forma de ser—.

Ariel les toma nota con una libreta verde agua y un bolígrafo en el que aparece Flounders de Disney y antes de irse le da un beso a un hombre que se acerca a la barra. Él le dice que se ve hermosa y que volverá pronto, ella le promete ir a buscarlo si tarda demasiado.

—Es Erick, Ariel y él están prometidos— le explica Killian a Emma cuando la preguntas se posa entre sus cejas.

—Recuerdo a Erick pero no a Ariel.

Killian asiente.

—Eso es porque Ariel se mudó aquí después de enamorarse de Erick. Actualmente están ahorrando para poder formar una familia y todo eso.

Emma asiente y observa como Ariel despide a Erick con un movimiento fluido de la mano y el amor centelleando en sus cabellos rojos.

—Se quieren mucho— afirma Emma suavemente y Killian le sonríe.

—Todo el mundo quiere mucho, cariño, y creo que es algo que tú entiendes realmente bien.

Emma clava sus ojos verdes en Killian con la boca entreabierta y las alarmas encendidas. Hay algo en su voz, en la frase, que hace a Emma sentirse expuesta, más expuesta de lo que jamás se ha sentido en años. Porque él la está leyendo—como a un libro—y entiende, entiende algo que Emma no pensó que entendería tan fácilmente.

—¿Cóm… qué te hace pensar eso? —Pregunta y sabe que sus ojos están ardiendo en llamas.

Llamas verdes que Killian apacigua con un movimiento fluido de sus ojos azules.

Killian mira la barra y tamborilea con los dedos sobre ella lentamente—siempre con la mano derecha, jamás la izquierda—. Luego lleva sus ojos hasta los de Emma y son tan azules y sinceros que opacan a la cafetería entera.

—Porque tienes mi misma mirada— le confiesa—. La misma mirada que yo tuve después de _eso._

Ariel llega entonces con el pedido, sonriendo, y Emma mira a Killian fijamente sin saber que decir. Lo mira y comprende que existe algo más que química entre ellos, hay más cosas—a las que Emma apenas está empezando a poner nombre—y algo dentro de su cabeza siente que está bien. No hay y hay al mismo tiempo peligro. Como en todo.

Emma no despega la mirada de los ojos azules y cuando siente que es hora de decir algo solo atina a murmurar un pequeño gracias que no sabe qué significa ni a quién se lo dedica pero a Killian no le molesta, de hecho parece comprenderlo, y le sonríe con placidez.

Y eso parece ser suficiente para ellos dos.

Emma le da un sorbo al café y sabe que cuando se despiden después del desayuno Killian le pedirá otra cita. Y aunque no acceda, aunque sea ambigua en su respuesta, Emma puede jurar que lo volverá encontrar cuando menos se lo espere porque en el fondo quieren ecntrarse—ambos—.

Y él le sonreirá y Emma sonreirá porque se entienden, porque son libros que han pasado por lo mismo—de una u otra forma—y todo parece tan jodidamente acertado y correcto en su cabeza que a Emma no le importa tardar más de la cuenta en desayunar.

* * *

Emma vuelve a casa a la hora estándar de desayunar (un poco más tarde de hecho), y encuentra a David y Mary Margaret frente al frigorífico—buscando una nota probablemente—y se siente un poco culpable por no haberles avisado, por haberse demorado demasiado y por haber desayunado con Killian.

Se siente un poco mal por haber dejado caer que se pasará por la biblioteca porque Killian le dijo que iba a ir. Bueno no se siente mal por eso—de hecho se siente genial y no se arrepiente de haberse encontrado con él en la playa—pero se siente mal por no decirle nada a su hermana y a David, que es un poco (mucho) como un hermano mayor para ella.

—Lo siento— susurra al sentarse en la mesa sintiéndose como una adolescente problemática.

David le toma de la mano cariñosamente y niega con la cabeza como si supiera—aunque aún no lo sabe—que una fuerza superior ha impedido a Emma avisarles. Emma calla y se abochorna un poco por lo que ha hecho porque no hay ninguna fuerza superior—más allá de la atracción existente entre ella y Killian—y ella no es tan buena como él cree.

Algo que también piensa cuando los ojos de Killian parecen besar cada risa que escapa de sus labios. Pero hay tal electricidad y franqueza en su mirada que Emma no puede evitar creerle un poco—confiar en él—.

—No pasa nada, solo deja una nota antes— le pide amablemente.

Emma asiente y David va a buscar el desayuno que le ha preparado comentando lo hambrienta que debe estar en esos momentos y lo mucho que le va a encantar el desayuno que le ha preparado. Mary Margaret se sienta a su lado, tocándose el abultado vientre con cariño.

Se ve preciosa así.

—Killian— dice de pronto Emma sabiendo que su hermana va a seguir el hilo de la conversación que dejaron inconclusa el otro día—. Su nombre es Killian Jones.

Mary Margaret asiente y le toma de la mano con comprensión.

—¿De Boston? —pregunta.

Emma la mira sorprendida y vuelve a pensar en Killian, en lo distante que parece del pueblo y se da cuenta de que apenas lo conoce nadie. Belle, Ariel, Erick, Smee, Tinker… ¿y tal vez el señor Gold? Emma no lo sabe, no se le ocurren más personas que añadir a la lista en esos momentos—aunque está segura de que tampoco hay mucha más gente—.

—No— susurra— es de… —Emma calla y lo piensa unos segundos. Sabe que es irlandés pero no creé que eso sirva de mucho para ilustrar a su hermana—. Lo he conocido aquí, el día en el que volví.

Mary Margaret alza una ceja, igual de sorprendida que ella.

—No me suena su nombre— afirma y Emma puede leer el desconcierto en su ceño fruncido— ¿Cómo es?

Emma lo piensa un buen rato porque no quiere delatarse más de lo necesario—toda las descripciones que se le ocurren son demasiado vergonzosas—. Hace una ligera mueca con el rostro y David llega con el desayuno.

—Biblioteca— dice Emma cuando David va a peguntar de que hablan—. Te enseñaré el libro esta tarde en la biblioteca.

Mary Margaret asiente.

—De acuerdo.

—Eso es genial—comenta David con una sonrisa— pero hasta que llegue esta tarde ¿qué te parece ayudarme en la comisaría?

Emma sonríe y asiente porque todo el mundo ha querido ser Sheriff alguna vez y sabe que David siempre le va a consentir un poco cuando se trata de eso.

* * *

Esa tarde van a la biblioteca Mary Margaret, Emma y Henry porque Regina tiene el despacho lleno de papeles, David está con Kristoff y Emma necesita una escusa para ir a la biblioteca.

Al entrar Emma ve a Killian hablando con Belle, ambos con la cabeza metida en un libro. Señalan cosas y Emma sabe que discuten—debaten (Belle era la jefa del club de debates en el instituto) —sobre algo relacionado sobre el libro. Lo sabe porque Belle tiene la misma expresión de entusiasmo en el rostro y la misma endereza en la espalda que ponía en cada debate.

Lo sabe por los hombros de Killian, rectos pero no tensos, y por los movimientos concisos de su mano derecha. Lo sabe por como mantiene el peso de su cuerpo en las piernas tan perfectamente estable que Emma está segura de que alguien ha tenido que enseñarle a hacerlo.

Mary Margaret la mira y Emma sabe que la ha descubierto. Señala a Killian con la cabeza y murmura un diminuto _"él"_ que le sabe a confesiones y a rubor. Le sabe al desayuno de esa mañana y a sonrisas.

Henry se acerca a Belle y a Killian resueltamente, alzando un libro pesado por encima de su cabeza.

—Hola— saluda sonriente mientras coloca el libro en el mostrador.

Belle le sonríe y Killian también lo hace.

—¿Qué tal muchacho? —Le pregunta mientras aparta el libro en el que Belle y él habían estado leyendo hasta hacía casi nada.

—Genial, hoy he sacado un notable.

Killian sonríe y le palmea el hombro con felicitaciones y Belle le aplaude suavemente antes de tomarle de la mano con entusiasmo.

—Eso significa que vendrás al taller de escritura.

Henry asiente, feliz.

—Mamá está realmente orgullosa de mí, dice que si sigo así voy a conseguir una estatua conmemorativa en Storybrooke. Aunque estoy seguro de que me haría una de todas formas.

Belle ríe y deja escapar un pequeño " _sí"_ que hace a Henry reír también. También hace reír un poco a Killian, a Mary Margaret y a Emma.

Killian desplaza la mirada de Henry hasta Emma y sonríe, le sonríe con todo el cuerpo y Emma no puede evitar corresponder a su sonrisa. Y ni siquiera le molesta el hecho de que Killian supiera que iba a ir ni que tenga apartado un libro sobre el arte de capturar fugitivos para ella. Al contrario, le hace querer sonreír aún más.

Emma se acerca al mostrador y saluda a Belle con un pequeño gesto.

—Siempre logras animarme el día Swan— le murmura Killian cuando Emma queda a su lado.

Emma le sonríe con una ceja alzada y Killian le da el libro con un movimiento armonioso de la mano.

—¿Tanto piensas en mí? —Le pregunta mientras toma el libro de tapa dura y páginas cuidadas.

—Por supuesto que si su alteza.

Emma calva sus ojos en Killian—verde y azul—y deja que su mano se encuentra con la de Killian encima de la tapa del libro durante más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Pero no le importa mucho realmente porque el calor de su mano es hechizante y agradable.

—Esta es Mary Margaret, mi hermana— comenta cuando sabe que se queda sin excusas para el rozar de sus manos.

Killian deja de mirarla con cierta resistencia y saluda a Mary Margaret y su abultado vientre.

—Un placer. A ambos— señala mirando fugazmente a su vientre.

Mary Margaret sonríe y Emma puede leer algo en su rostro—algo que va a hacerla sonrojar después—.

—Lo mismo decimos.

* * *

Cuando dejan a Henry en casa de Regina se sorprenden al encontrar a Robin y Roland allí. Robin les saluda con una sonrisa y les ofrece quedarse a cenar tan educadamente como siempre.

—No hace falta, de verdad— declina Mary Margaret—. Vais a tener una cena familar.

Robin ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso, créeme. He venido a hacerle la cena a Regina porque cuando está trabajando tanto como hoy siempre se le olvida que es humana. Se pone en modo " _soy la alcaldesa y puedo hacerlo todo"._

Mary Margaret ríe y asiente.

—La has clavado.

Se marchan de la casa cuando Henry, Robin y Roland se disponen a llevarle la cena a Regina, actualmente encerrada en su despacho. Emma conduce el escarabajo amarillo en silencio y Mary Margaret observa las estrellas.

—Te gusta— dice finalmente—, te gusta de verdad Emma.

Emma se encoge de hombros aunque sabe que no sirve de mucho.

—Recuerdo haberlo visto un par de veces en el pueblo pero no me había fijado realmente bien.

Emma mira a su hermana y una pregunta danza en la punta de su lengua.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Mary Margaret se encoge de hombros avergonzada.

—Tal vez un par de años, no lo sé, un día simplemente lo veíamos de tanto en tanto por el pueblo.

Emma aparca frente al bloque de apartamentos y apaga el motor en silencio.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —Pregunta y puede sentir como el nerviosismo amenaza con atravesarle el estómago.

—Dejar que fluya, así lo hicimos David y yo. Pero recuerda que si no cuesta, si no luchas, no es auténtico amor verdadero.

—Gracias.

Mary Margaret toma su mano suavemente y le sonríe, radiante.

—No es nada Emma.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Aclaraciones: El nombre que le doy a Tinker en esta historia (Bluebell Green) tiene una razón, la principal es que me parecía imposible que alguien se llamara así en la vida real por lo que decidí buscarle un nombre humano (por llamarlo de alguna forma). Elegí el apellido Green porque Tinker es verde y me pareció correcto (me pareció que pegaba con ella) y el nombre (Bluebell) fuepor dos razones: terminaba en bell y porque traducido al español significa campanilla (la flor) y en España Tinker es Campanilla. No tiene mucha profundidad pero me hizo gracia.

Espero que ese pequeño detalle no haya sido una molestia demasiado grande.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercera y última parte, espero que la disfrutéis.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

Dejarlo fluir no es tan difícil, es algo que Emma descubre dos días después y tras haber acabado comprando en el supermercado con Killian el día después de que su hermana le dijera: " _deja que fluya"_ —aunque no tuviera ni idea en ese momento del significado de fluir— _._

Porque dejarlo fluir—el sentimiento, el entendimiento, la chispa, la comprensión o como quiera que se llamase lo que había entre ellos—era la cosa más natural y sensata que Emma había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Tan natural como el brillo en la mirada de David y Mary Margaret cada vez que se miraban.

No pasó gran cosa en el supermercado, solo se encontraron y acabaron comprando juntos comentando cosas sin gran importancia—sobretodo cosas sobre el pasado de Emma en Boston y la ruptura con su último novio (que le había propuesto matrimonio y había empujado a Emma a terminar la relación)—. Una vez en la caja él la miró cuidadosamente—como si estuviera caminando sobre una fina capa de hielo—antes de preguntar:

—¿Cómo se llama?

Emma lo mira perpleja ante sus palabras, alzando una ceja sin saber a donde quería ir a parar con aquella pregunta que hace saltar la alarma a sus instintos de defensa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A _él_ , al hombre que te hizo tanto daño.

Emma aprieta los labios indecisa y niega con la cabeza fervientemente. Siente las mejillas coloradas y se le pierde la voz en algún lugar que aún no puede describir—posiblemente entre las amígdalas—y se alegra de ello porque está segura de que si hubiera tenido voz le habría dicho algo horrible a Killian.

Algo tan horrible que apuñalarlo hubiera sido más bonito.

—No hace falta que me lo digas ahora amor— le confiesa llevando una mano hasta la de Emma, apenas rozándole los dedos—. Yo esperaré hasta que estés lista.

Emma asiente y salen del supermercado hasta el escarabajo—a diferencia de Emma Killian solamente había llenado una bolsa con la compra—. Y por su voz Emma sabe que dice la verdad y es tan dulce que le aterra un poco—miedo entre sus entrañas—. Por ello le mira con las barreras arribas (tan altas como rascacielos) y se encara a Killian y sus encantos.

A Killian y a ella misma un poco.

—Antes de pedirme eso tú también podrías decirme cosas— replica mientras guarda las bolsas en el maletero sin dejar de mirarle.

Porque sí, está actuando a la defensiva, pero también siente que debe saber algo sobre Killian. Algo sobre por qué entiende su desamor y sus palabras, sus murallas y sus pasos. Pero sobretodo Emma sabe que lo hace porque se está quedando sin su arsenal de excusas que le impidan estar con Killian.

Y dejarlo fluir—aún no lo hará, no hasta el día siguiente—suena un poco como muy fuera de su boca. Como si no fuera a funcionar con ella. Y necesita pruebas reales, científicas.

Necesita un bote salvavidas y creer. Y realmente quiere creer en él.

Killian la observa en silencio durante un rato largo, buscando las palabras necesarias, hasta que finalmente se decide. Emma casi puede jurar que hay terror en sus ojos y eso la hace sentirse menos torpe. Le hace sentirse comprendida y el creer, la confianza hacia Killian, cada vez late más en su pecho.

—Dame la mano—le pide y Emma lo mira como si hubiera pedido un tornillo—. Por favor Emma, solo dame la mano.

Emma asiente y le tiende la mano con un movimiento suave. Killian saca la mano izquierda del bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta—siempre en un guante negro—y la deja totalmente inmóvil sobre la palma de Emma. Sin movimiento, rígida, sin calor, sin… y en cierta forma es y no es una sorpresa.

Como casi todas las cosas malas.

—Joder…—susurra Emma y sus ojos se clavan en los de Killian, azules, tan azules como estrellas.

—Es solo la mano—le confiesa mientras le señala con la otra mano donde empieza la prótesis justo en la muñeca—. Al principio fue jodido pero ahora…—Killian sonríe (su sonrisa vacía de diversión y felicidad) —. Ahora está bien, supongo.

Emma le sostiene la mirada—una mirada demasiado llena de toda clases de sentimientos (comprensión, aceptación, cariño, miedo, esperanza…)—y como en un suspiro deja escapar:

—Neal, su nombre era Neal.

Después de decir eso Emma se marcha en el escarabajo y Killian la despide con la mano protésica. Y Emma siente un poco que Killian trata de decirle que no se avergüence, que mostrara orgullosa las cicatrices. Siente un poco que le decía lo hermosa que era siendo tal y como era.

Siente, espera, que Killian le está diciendo que aunque ambos estén un poco rotos no están mal. Que de hecho no están realmente rotos y que no hay nada que arreglar. Siente que podría amarla tal y como es—igual que ella a él—.

Al día siguiente Emma va al puerto a pensar—a buscar a cierta persona aficionada a las chaquetas de cuero—. No tara mucho en encontrarle, sentado en el Jolly Rogers leyendo un libro como si fuera la tarea más importante del mundo. Tal vez lee obre estrellas o barcos. A Emma le entran ganas sonreír y de leer a su lado por lo que antes de darse cuenta ya está subiendo a la cubierta sin tener claro que quiere hacer.

Solo fluir, piensa, dejarlo fluir aunque aún no sepa qué demonios significa exactamente dejarlo fluir.

Killian la mira con ojos llenos en cuanto llega a la cubierta.

—Swan— saluda haciendo un gesto encantador con la cabeza.

Emma sonríe y se sienta a su lado, sus muslos rozándose y él sonriendo. Emma sabe que no va a deshacerse jamás de la agradable sensación que late contra su pecho cuando está con él y por eso se decide.

Decide dejarlo fluir como fluye el agua, como fluyen sus sentimientos y como fluyen los barcos y los cisnes.

—Se llama Neal— dice y antes de poder seguir Killian ya le ha tomado de la mano casi como un suspiro. Emma gira la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él casi automáticamente. Encajan perfectamente y eso es reconfortante—. Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía dieciocho, cuando acaba de terminar el instituto, él era mayor y casi hace que lanzara mi vida por la borda.

Emma se toma un momento antes de volver a hablar, clavando los ojos en la madera llena de amor.

—Me fugué con él y estuvimos un año dando tumbos por allí y por allá. Yo le quería, de verdad, pero un día de pronto me dejó tirada. Me engañó y acabé en la cárcel por su culpa. Me utilizó para un robó y se fue con otra chica. Estaba destrozada y avergonzada y no era capaz de llamar a mi hermana pero finalmente me armé de valor— Emma guarda silencio y Killian sigue allí, atento a todas sus palabras y Emma sabe que esta fluyendo lo que quiera que exista entre ellos y que está jodidamente bien—.Luego rehíce mi vida, volví a la vida de mi hermana, David y de los demás. Fui a la universidad y todo eso hasta Graham, el antiguo Sheriff.

Emma cierra brevemente los ojos antes de retomar la palabra. El calor de Killiam sigue a su lado y eso la reconforta.

—Salimos juntos y yo pensé que todo saldría bien, que podía darme una segunda oportunidad y creer en las relaciones. Pero un día, de repente, murió de un ataque al corazón. No tenía sentido pero me sentí culpable y un poco rota ¿sabes? Y me sentí estúpida porque después de lo de Neal me había jurado no exponerme tanto a nadie. Y me fui de Storybrooke a Boston, seguía haciendo visitas y todo eso por supuesto pero siempre pensé...

Emma toma aire—aire con sabor a mal—y sigue hablando.

—Pensé que había algo malo en mí, de verdad, y me sentí incapaz de amar realmente a nadie. Es ridículo, ¿no crees?

Killian le acaricia con el pulgar la mano—tan lleno de calor, empatía y suavidad como Emma necesitaba—y Emma logra de alguna inexplicable forma no romper a llorar aunque las lágrimas le llenen los ojos.

—Emma…—susurra Killian y hay algo tan acertado en su tono de voz que Emma llora finalmente un poco.

Killian la atrae a su cuerpo y besa su frente cuidadosamente, susurrando palabras pequeñas y perfectas que hacen a Emma sentirse bien. Le hacen sentir que todo va bien y que siempre que quiera podrá decirle a Killian todas y cada una de las cosas que no se atreve a decirle a nadie.

Porque él las entenderá.

Y deja fluir las lágrimas, deja fluir sus sentimientos… Deja fluir todo lo que hay en su pecho hasta que todo cobra sentido.

Cuando Emma se calma finalmente, con un par de palabras amistosas de por medio, Killian se acerca a su oído—su piel erizándose ante el aliento cálido de Killian rozando su oreja—.

—Ven— le susurra—, quiero mostrarte algo.

Emma asiente y sigue a Killiam—sin dejar de sostener su mano—hasta el interior del barco. Emma sabe que están llegando a puntos totalmente íntimos, sabe las chispas que saltan cuando están juntos son reales y jamás van a detenerse. Sabe que él también está dejando que fluya.

Killian la conduce hasta el camarote del capitán—que es su cuarto y está realmente ordenado—y le señala suavemente a una estantería. Emma asiente y camina hasta ella, tomando la foto de un apuesto hombre vestido de marine. Algo en el hombre—en los ojos y en la sonrisa—le hacen pensar en Killian.

—Ese es…—Killiam calla y camina hasta Emma—. Era mi hermano, Liam, la persona que más quería en el mundo. Él se hizo marine y yo lo seguí porque bueno Liam lo era como todo para mí— Killiam sonríe, feliz y avergonzado y Emma sostiene su mano cándidamente—. Él, Liam, murió durante una misión. Hubo una explosión y lo perdí a él y a mi mano.

Killian deja escapar una risa hueca y sus ojos revolotean hasta Emma. Y hay tanto en ellos que Emma deja de sentirse sola ante su dolor.

—También perdí a Milah, mi primer amor. Cáncer. Y antes de darme cuenta me di a la bebida y me echaron de la marina…—Killian mira la foto de su hermano y una de Milah (también en el estante)—. Vine aquí con el Sr. Smee y Tink, mi amiga de la infancia, porque necesitaba alejarme de todo eso. Necesitaba creer que podía empezar de nuevo.

Emma mira a Killian fijamente—todas las cosas fluyendo de ellos y entre ellos—y sabe que él lo siente, que lo comprende, que cree y aunque no parece gran cosa para ellos resulta serlo todo. Resulta ser la afirmación definitiva.

Se besan, se besan suavemente al principio para reconocerse, para asegurarse de la existencia del contrario y luego dejan que todo fluya—todo estalla, se desborda y encauza en menos de un minuto—y es perfecto. Es cálido y les llena la boca, el pecho, el alma... Les hace sentir que todo está bien y que navegan sobre un mar lleno de estrellas donde la luz fluye libre.

Igual que ellos en esos momentos.

Se separan casi sin aliento—las manos de Emma aferradas al cuello de su chaqueta y la mano de Killian sobre su mejilla (cálida)—y sus frentes unidas, reteniendo los pensamientos que revolotean salvajemente por todos los lugares de su cabeza. Y sonríen y ríen un poco, se sienten dichosos y torpes al mismo tiempo.

Se sienten felices.

—Yo…—susurra Emma y Killian la observa con atención, bebiendo cada palabra que sale de sus labios.

Y Emma adora la forma que tiene Killian de dejarla dar los pasos que quiera.

—Quiero intentarlo— le dice finalmente y el rostro de Killian se ilumina en una sonrisa. El suyo también lo hace.

—Esa, amor, es la idea más mágica del mundo.

Emma ríe y le besa nuevamente. Los brazos de Killian la envuelven y Emma se siente llena de fuegos artificiales. Siente que puede ser feliz con Killian porque se quieren y se comprenden y es algo que ilumina a Emma.

Es algo que la hace sentirse llena.

Porque no hay nada fuera de lugar cuando su mano y la de Killian se entrelazan. Son como piezas de un mismo puzle y todo entre ellos fluye tan naturalmente como lo hacen las estrellas sobre el mar.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y hasta aquí la historia y este _AU_.

El final puede resultar muy abierto pero me pareció apropiado dejarlo ahí porque esto es una historia de como se conocen, se entienden y se enamoran. Una historia de dejar fluir. Tal vez en algún momento (y digo tal vez porque apenas son pensamientos) haga _One-Shot_ relacionados con este _AU_ pero no es seguro y por ello no prometo nada.

En cualquier caso espero que les haya gustado este extraña historia de estrellas y mar.


End file.
